ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Greek phonology
This article deals with the phonology and phonetics of Standard Modern Greek. For phonological characteristics of other varieties, see varieties of Modern Greek, and for Cypriot, specifically, see . Consonants Greek linguists do not agree on which consonants to count as phonemes in their own right, and which to count as conditional allophones. The table below is adapted from , who does away with the entire palatal series, and both affricates and . The alveolar nasal becomes homorganic to following obstruents; it can be labiodental (e.g. "doubt"), dental (e.g. "flower"), retracted alveolar (e.g. "pliers"), alveolo-palatal (e.g. "to annoy"), or velar (e.g. "stress"). Voiceless stops are unaspirated and with a very short voice onset time. They may be lightly voiced in rapid speech, especially when intervocalic. 's exact place of articulation ranges from alveolar to denti-alveolar, to dental. It may be fricated in rapid speech, and very rarely, in function words, it is deleted. and are reduced to lesser degrees in rapid speech. Voiced stops are prenasalised to varying extents, or not at all. The nasal component—when present—does not increase the duration of the stop's closure; as such, prenasalised voiced stops would be most accurately transcribed or , depending on the length of the nasal component. Word-initially and after or , they are very rarely, if ever, prenasalised. In rapid and casual speech, prenasalisation is generally rarer, and voiced stops may be lenited to fricatives. and are somewhat retracted ( ); they are produced in-between English alveolars and postalveolars . is variably fronted or further retracted depending on environment, and, in some cases, it may be better described as an advanced postalveolar ( ). The only Greek rhotic is prototypically an alveolar tap , often retracted ( ). It may be an alveolar approximant intervocalically, and is usually a trill in clusters, with two or three short cycles. Greek has palatals , , , }} that contrast vith velars , , , }} before , but in complementary distribution with velars before front vowels . and occur as allophones of and , respectively, in CJV (consonant–glide–vowel) clusters, in analyses that posit an archiphoneme-like glide /J/ that contrasts with the vowel . All palatals may be analysed in the same way. The palatal stops and fricatives are somewhat retracted, and and are somewhat fronted. is best described as a postalveolar, and as alveolo-palatal. Finally, Greek has two phonetically affricate clusters, and . is reluctant to treat these as phonemes on the grounds of inconclusive research into their phonological behaviour. The table below, adapted from , displays a near-full array of consonant phones in Standard Modern Greek. |} Sandhi Some assimilatory processes mentioned above also occur across word boundaries. In particular, this goes for a number of grammatical words ending in , most notably the negation particles δεν and μην and the accusative forms of the personal pronoun and definite article τον and την. If these words are followed by a voiceless stop, either assimilates for place of articulation to the stop, or is altogether deleted, and the stop becomes voiced. This results in pronunciations such as "the father" or "it doesn't matter", instead of and . The precise extent of assimilation may vary according to dialect, speed and formality of speech. Vowels . Adapted from .]] Greek has a simple system of five vowels . is best described as near-open central , and have qualities approaching their respective cardinal vowels, and and are, broadly, mid vowels. There is no phonemic length distinction, but vowels in stressed syllables are pronounced somewhat longer than in unstressed syllables. Furthermore, vowels in stressed syllables are more peripheral, but the difference is not large. In casual speech, unstressed and in the vicinity of voiceless consonants may become devoiced or even elided. Stress Unlike Ancient Greek, which had a pitch accent system, Modern Greek has variable (phonologically unpredictable) stress. Every multisyllabic word carries stress on one of its three final syllables. Enclitics form a single phonological word together with the host word to which they attach, and count towards the three-syllable rule too. In these cases, primary stress shifts to the second-to-last syllable (e.g. "my car"). Phonetically, stressed syllables are longer and/or carry higher amplitude. The position of the stress can vary between different inflectional forms of the same word within its inflectional paradigm. In some paradigms, the stress is always on the third last syllable, shifting its position in those forms that have longer affixes (e.g. "I called" vs. "we called"; "problem" vs. "problems"). In some word classes, stress position also preserves an older pattern inherited from Ancient Greek, according to which a word could not be accented on the third-from-last syllable if the last syllable was long, e.g. ("man", nom. sg., last syllable short), but ("of men", gen. pl., last syllable long). However, in Modern Greek this rule is no longer automatic and does not apply to all words (e.g. "monk", "of monks"), as the phonological length distinction itself no longer exists. Sample This sample text, the fable of The North Wind and the Sun in Greek, and the accompanying transcription are adapted from . Orthographic version Transcription ʝa to ˈpços aptuz ˈðʝo ˈin o ðinaˈtoteɾos ˈota ˈnetiçe na peˈɾasi apo broˈsta tus ˈenas taksiˈðʝotis pu̥ foˈɾuse ˈkapa ‖ ˈotan to ˈniðan o voˈɾʝas ˈco̯iʎo siɱˈfonisan oˈti̯opço ˈsekane to daksiˈðʝoti na ˈvɣali ti ˈɡapa tu θa θeoˈɾundan o ˈpço ðinaˈtos ‖ o voˈɾʝas ˈaɾçise ˈtote na fiˈsai me maˈnia aˈla̯oso periˈsoteɾo fiˈsuse ˈtoso periˈsoteɾo tiliˈɣotan me ti ˈɡapa tu̯o taksiˈðjotis oˈspu o voˈɾʝas kuˈɾastice ce staˈmati̥se na fi̥ˈsai ‖ ˈtote ˈo̯iʎo ˈsaɾçise me ti siˈɾa tu na ˈlambi ðinaˈta ce ˈɣriɣoɾa̯o taksiˈðʝotis zeˈstaθi̥ce ˈc evɣale ti ˈɡapa tu ‖ ˈet͡si o voˈɾʝas anaˈɡastice na paɾaðeˈxti ˈoti ˈo̯iʎos ˈine ˈpço ðinaˈtos ap aˈfton ‖ }} Notes References : : : : : Further reading : : : : : : : External links *About the Greek Language – Harry Foundalis Greek, Modern Phonology